Large numbers of user devices, such as electronic book (“e-Book”) reader devices, desktop computers, portable computers, smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth, are manufactured or repaired every year. These user devices may incorporate a variety of input devices, output devices, or both input and output devices. Traditional test methods and devices have required significant manual intervention. For example, accelerometers in a user device may be tested after assembly by a human operator manually rotating the device. As a result, traditional testing introduces significant costs to manufacturing, increases production time, and may result in inadequate or insufficient testing.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.